réincarnation : tome 1
by shilee
Summary: Partie 1 de ma fiction Réincarnation ! Quand une jeune fille de 14 ans aux cheveux d'argents arrive au Rukongai, le Seireitei n'à qu'à bien se tenir ! Bleach ne m'appartient pas, c'est a Tite Kubo qu'il reviens de droit ( On lui dit un énorme merci pour ce chef-d'oeuvre !) ( Ceci est ma première fiction Bleach donc soyez indulgents !)


Reinkarnacija : Bleach

Prologue :

Mes pas fermes vacillent sous la pluie.

Je vus dans le ciel, une étoile.

C'est elle qui venait de me dire que je n'aurais pas du sortir de chez moi aujourd'hui.

Le sang qui dévalait de mes plaies tombait en gouttes sur le sol mouillé.

Mon arme souillée par la rouille et le sang, traînait derrière moi, laissant a son passage une traînée de sang, celui de mon ami.

Je l'ai …. tué.

'' Arrêtez-vous ! ''

Ils m'ont retrouvée.. Je vais mourir très bientôt.

Et puis ..

\- DEBOUT SALE PARESSEUSE ! TU DOIS ALLER EN COURS !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar..

Je posa mon regard sur celui de mon colocataire.

Yamashita Takumi, bruns aux yeux bleus ( putains de beaux ).

18 ans ( marlgré que je n'en ai que 14 ).

Et c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Endou .. A quoi tu penses ma belle ? Je sais que je suis parfait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baver devant moi comme ceci .. En plus t'as un petit ami .. comment il s'appelle déjà … ? Ah oui ! Satoshi-kun.

Il avait toujours ce sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je détestait cet homme ( mais je l'aimais tout autant que je le détestait ).

Vous allez dire .. Comment cela ce fait-t-il que vous ayez autant d'années de différence ? Et bah .. Y'a aucune raison.

Il a prit soin de moi quand j'étais petite .. C'est lui qui m'a ramassé dans la rue.

A vrai dire .. Il est comme mon père ( Que je n'ai jamais eu ).

\- CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI BORDEL DE CHATTE !

\- Violence gratuite ma petite Endou-chan chérie d'amour.. Mais je t'aime quand même mon chaton !

Lui et ses surnoms .. Il m'énerve.

Après 5 minutes matinales, il me prit comme un .. vulgaire sac a patate et m'amena jusque la piscine.

Oh non .. je sais ce qu'il va faire cet imbécile ! Il va me jeter dans l'eau et me laver .. ( Il fait ça tout les mois ..)

\- TAKUMI .. SI TU NE ME LACHES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE ..

\- Tu ? J'attends ma belle. Toute façon je vais te déshabillée et te tripoter tout de même.

Ce pervers.. Je me demande pourquoi je suis restée avec lui !

Surtout que c'est de la pédophilie ce qu'il me fait. ( Par-ce que oui, il me fait des choses )

\- PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS !

\- Merci ma belle !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre il me jeta dans l'eau glacée de la piscine.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAH !

Bon bah .. Trop tard.

Et ce con arrive encore a rire …

Il rigola moins quand je le poussa avec moi dans l'eau.

\- Salope !

\- Que de beaux mots mon Ta-ku-mi ! Ceci est ma vengeance, le début seulement.

Bref, c'était une journée comme toutes les autres jusqu'à ce que je parte en cours.

\- Fait attention sur la route ma belle fleur, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je reviendrais te chercher quand t'auras fini, a tantot ma belle !

\- Ouais c'est ça a tantôt Taku-nyah.

Je franchis la porte d'entrée et me dirigea vers le garage ou était garé mon scooter ( Mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 13 ans ).

Je mit mes écouteurs, avec une musique que j'adorais alluma le moteur de mon bolide.

Je mit mon casque par-dessus et appuya directement sur l'accélérateur.

La route se fit calme jusqu'à ce qu'un putain de camion surgisse de nul part, et juste devant moi a pleine vitesse.

Merde.

J'essaya de freiner mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

Donc je vais mourir ici ? Mais ce n'est rien .. Mon manga favori venait de finir il n'y a même pas 1 mois.

Est-ce que quand je serais morte, je rencontrerai un shinigami ?

Mais Takumi .. Il ..

Et puis merde.

\- COMME JE VAIS CREVER DANS QUELQUES SECONDES, JE TIENT A DIRE QUE J'ETAIS COMPLETEMENT AMOUREUSE DE SOSUKE AIZEN DANS BLEACH !

J'eus finis ma phrase juste a temps.

Le camion me percuta violemment, ce qui me fit '' exploser ''

Chapitre 1 : Renaissance du phénix déjanté.

Oh des boyaux .. Ah merde ce sont les miens.

Donc j'arrive a me voir morte ?

Ah oui je me vois au loin .. Plutôt mon corps.

Je suis un plus.

J'ai une chaine du destin accrochée a la poitrine, comme dans Bleach.

Manque plus que les hollows et les shinigamis maintenant.

\- Coucou

\- OH PUTAIN DE SA MERE UN SHINIGAMI !

Mais c'est impossible que cette soul society sois la même.

Même si se ce shinigami est ..

Hisagi .. Shuuhei .. oh putain.

\- Oui je suis un shinigami, maintenant ne bouge pas, j'vais t'envoyer au paradis, t'as beaucoup de reaistu.

Oh c'est cool j'pourrais devenir shinigami et combattre des hollow et voir Soso-kun ..

Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était ce qu'il c'était passé ? Et bien c'est raté.

J'errai sans but depuis 1 heure ..

J'avais Takumi .. Il était dévasté ..

Mon Taku-nyah ..

J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne remarqua seulement maintenant que mon télephone était intact et …

\- OH PUTAIN IL NE SE DECHARGE PAS !

J'allais pouvoir envoyer des messages a .. Takumi.

En étant morte.

Et lui expliquer ..

'' Taku-nyah.

La vie après la mort est enervante, j'ai pas encore croisé de shinigami et de hollow .. Tout ceci n'existe pas.

Tu dois sûrement te demander comment j'arrive a t'écrire alors que je suis morte ? Et bah la personne me voit je suis comme les plus dans Bleach.

Et la batterie de mon téléphone est devenue INFINIEEEEE !

Bref .. Je te recontacte après mon Ta-ku-mi ! ''

Chapitre 2 : Rugonkai, me voilà !

Voilà maintenant 1 jour que j'erre dans la rue.

Takumi m'avait répondu et il m'avait aussi appelé, il était en larmes en m'entendant.

( Déjà c'est cheum qu'il m'entende .. )

Ah oui … J'ai vu un hollow.

Ils existent.

J'ai hurlé en le voyant et j'ai couru pour lui echapper..

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis encore en vie mais voilà.

Je marcha quelques secondes avant de m'arreter.

Y'a un gars trop mignon devant moi .. Il ressemble trop a Shinji Hirako bordel.

Maque plus que ..

\- Hiyori merde .. Ou est-ce qu'elle est passée ?!

… Hiyori ?

\- J'SUIS JUSTE SUR LE TOIT IMBECILE !

… Le toit ?

Ok je disjoncte.

Manque plus que il se retourne, et qu'il me voie.

\- Tas quoi a fixée Shinjjiiii toiii ? T'es amoureuseeee ? SHINJIIII REGARDEE !

…. Ok. Bon, maintenant je vais me reveillée sur le banc du parc.

\- Merde .. Aizen va attaquer Karakura et ..

\- PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI IL PARLE DE SOSUKE ? C'EST DU COSPLAY ? ILS SONT BIEN VOS COSPLAY !

Ils me fixèrent .. Oups.

\- Heu .. bonsoir ?

Je m'éloigna vite en courant.

En fait .. Je .. NE SUIS PLUS EN FRANCE ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ..

Oh mon dieu .. Alors ?

\- Oh putain je suis a Karakura .. Dans Bleach .. Et ..

" Tu viens seulement de le remarquer Endou ? Tu 'étonnes .. Je te croyais plus intelligente, toi qui connaît Bleach par coeur… "

Et maintenant ma conscience vient de me parler.

\- Heu .. Dit moi, comment tu connais Aizen toi ?

\- KYAAAAAH UN PERVERRRS PAR LA SOUL SOCIETY ET LE HUECO MONDO IL VEU- Hum désoler ..

Il ne doivent pas savoir que je viens d'un autre monde .. Je vais dire que Sosuke c'est mon chat .. Comme ça ..

\- Ah c'est qui Aizen ? Moi je parlais de Sosuke mon chat .. J-j'ai cru le voir ..

\- Mouais .. Bouge-pas j'tenvoie a la Soul Society.

\- Attends n-

Trop tard, le bout de son zanpakuto se posa sur mon front.

Rukongai .. Me voilà !

Chapitre 3 : Hum .. en fait je crois que en fait.. J'ai envie de faire pipi c'est ou les wc ?


End file.
